Don't be a fool
by JUS.another.GEEK
Summary: When four girls transfer to a new school, can they show Hogwarts students that friendship is sronger than anything? Love is in the air and new enemies will appear. mixed with some secenes before and after OoTP.
1. Girls, Brooms, Skirts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's character. Yet, new characters are mine, and plot.**

"Girls, were going to be late! Didn't I tell u all to pack your belongings yesterday?" a girl with so much anger screamed. She had both of her hands on either side of her clutching her bags and suitcases as she waits for her friends to roam around their room trying to pack their things. "Honestly, I always give you girls directions that are always important, but you never listen. We're suppose to be at the King's Cross Station now, our train leaves in ten minutes! If we don't get there now, we might as well forget the whole transfer plan-"

"Done! Don't worry; we still have seven minutes to get there. So just breathe and relax El." I said calmly.

"Abby, we may have seven minutes to get there but I think it's a bit too late now. Like I said, we might as well forget it." She said sadly. Elaina walked over to the nearest couch.

A girl stepped forward, walked over to her and kneels in front of her. "Your absolutely right, El. But you're forgetting one thing. We could always use our brooms. Now, we might make it to the ceremony in time if we use the new Venus 3000." She says so sweetly. "So let get flying!" she then says in a demanding mom tone.

El gaped at her. How can she forget about the brooms? All this time she was angry at the girls for being not responsible and making them late for their train. When the whole time, they could have took their time and take the carriage to the castle. "Sorry, Oli. I was just nervous that's all. I absolutely forgot about that."

"The brooms! I still can't believe that Oli's dad gave us those for a farewell gift from last week, and the fact that we haven't even rode on them since then." Lori said walking into the room with her hands full of bags. Apparently she was still packing when all of the girls were huddling around together trying to calm El. Yet, still able to listen to their conversation.

"It's all right. Like I said, 'Let's get flying.' Don't want to be late for our first day of being transfer girls, now do we?"

With that, they all went to there closet and got their brooms. Each one used a shrinking spell to miniaturize their belongings to put in their pockets. Then, grabbing each of their own visibility cloak, to hide themselves from the muggles. "Girls, hold on tight. This is our first time using the brooms and we don't want to look like fools now do we?" Oli explained. Soon, all four girls were up in the sky flying so clean and quick, on there way to Hogwarts Castle.

**Inside the castle**

"Albus, I don't think that was a proper Idea to accept Madam Maxime request in letting four girls transfer here," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"What is the problem, Minerva? Don't you enjoy having new student here in Hogwarts?" Headmaster Dumbledore replied. Walking over to his desk, he searched for a box of candy. "Oh, looks like I have to get another Bertie Bott's at Hogsmeade next time we go there. I finished every flavor bean already," said with disappointment.

"Albus, this is serious. Why would the lady send her students here instead of keeping them there? I need a proper reason to why-"

"Minerva, it's quite alright. Those girls are just as any other students we have. Those girls wish to study here and social here. Now, I do believe they have a right to do that. Don't you?"

"Well, yes they do."

"Well then, I do believe it's time to greet our students at the Great Hall. Welcome the new students and have a great feast. Please don't worry too much about the girls. They're just another group of ordinary students."

**Outside students are getting off the train**

"Honestly Ron! That was my summer, what did u want me to do? Say _no_ to him?" Ever since that event with Victor Krum, Hermione and him have been keeping in touch with each other. That summer, Victor asked her if she would like to spend time with him and she greatly accepted.

"Actually yes, I think that would be the right answer. You didn't have to go with him. You could have said no. With you agreeing to go spend summer with him was wasting your time. When, you could have been spending your summer time with Harry and me at the Burrow." Ron spattered back.

"I'm not going to waste my time trying to explain to you that this is none of your business. Second, if I went to the burrow with you and Harry, all you boys ever talk about is Quidditch. Third, I didn't waste my time for your information. I enjoyed it. Harry, I'll meet you at the Great Hall. I'm going to ride with Ginny and Neville in the carriage, because I don't think I can handle staying in a carriage with Ron." She turned her body and stomped on her way to Ginny.

"That bloody girl, I don't know what Merlin did to her, she's so moody and cranky. What did I do, Harry?"

"Well, first, I think we should grab a carriage before we get stuck with someone we don't like." Harry found an empty one and both of the boys got into it. "Ron, Hermione is allowed to do whatever she wants and we need to trust her. I think she was right when she said that we leave her left out. What we need to do is give her space and try to give her a bit more attention. She is a girl you know."

"ugh, girls. I'll try to do what you said Harry. I just –." The carriage stopped and two boys appeared in the door.

"Harry, Ron, you guys got to get going. I heard that Dumbledore is letting transfer students in school this year."

"Rumor says that its girls from Beauxbatons Academy."

Seamus and Dean said, stepping aside for Harry and Ron to get out from the carriage.

The four boys took a seat at their Gryffindor Table and chat up with their old classmates. Sitting in order were Seamus, Neville, Harry, Ron, Dean, and across from them were Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. The girls were separated to their own groups as well, with Lavender, Ginny, Angelina, and Alicia. Across from them were Hermione, Katie, and Parvati. First Year students were lead to the front of the hall to be sorted by the Sorting Hat. The traditional Sorting Hat sang its song to the first year as it begins the ceremony.

Professor McGonagall stepped next to the hat and held a scroll of a parchment in front of her. "Now, when I call your name, please step forward to the stool and I will place the Sorting hat on top of your head. The Sorting Hat will place you into your house which you are going to be your new family."

The Ceremony went through many first years. Ravenclaw received five girls and seven boys. Hufflepuff was given four boys and five girls. Five girls and four boys were sent to be Gryffindor, leaving Slytherin three boys and four girls. As the new student went to their tables and were greeted by there upper classmates, Professor McGonagall took and put away the Hat and went outside into the hall to have a word with some people. Dumbledore went up to the podium and began his speech of the New Year.

**Meanwhile outside of the castle**

Four girls landed gracefully on the grass lawn of the property of Hogwarts. "We're finally here, come now, lets get moving, we don't want to be late," Elaina said. All four girls rushed to the Castle and were stopped by a women with a strict face.

"You four are late. I'm Professor McGonagall, now you girls follow me," McGonagall said.

All five we're right in front of the door to the Great Hall. "Now I'm going back inside, the Headmaster will call you one by one to come up to the front. Then when all of you are present, you each will be sorted into your houses. Any questions?"

"How do we know when it's our turn to enter through the doors? It looks as if you can't even hear a word through the door." I questioned.

"the door's are bewitched to open when it's your turn to come open. Prepare yourselves now, Headmaster Dumbledore is in the middle of his speech and I think this is the right time to gather yourselves." She looked at each of us with her stern eyes. She left with an instant to her left to go around to another entrance to the Great Hall.

I looked at each of us and can't believe my eyes. All of us were dressed in skirts! Well, except El of course who wore a decent oufit. I even wondered myself how we were able to fly here in our brooms dressed like this. "Merlin, we don't look a bit proper. Except El, who looks well too proper. Lori, I think you should button up your sweater a bit." I said looking at her outfit.

"Oh, right. I see what your mean."

Doors opened that second and a loud voice called a name.

"Please welcome Elaina Danes!"


	2. Stern faces and a new pink toad

"Please welcome Elaina Danes!"

"That's me," El whispered. She walked to the front with all eyes upon her. She looked as if she could have been Hermione's twin. She had long golden brown hair that went to her mid-back. She wore black glasses that set on top of her head, only to used for when needed to read a book. Wearing an outfit so proper, that would make any mother proud. She stood next to Dumbledore and waited for the rest of the girls to step forward.

"Olivia Mccoy" Olivia strut her way down the Hall with such energy that all students can't believe. Olivia stood next to El wearing a white and black skirt with a black top. She stood her height so tall with her silver heels holding her. The most feature that was so special to her, was her short platinum blonde hair. From what you can take from her appearance, you can tell she'll be a tough one.

"Lorinna Robins" Lori walked her way to the front with her head held high. She was never scared of being the center of attention and she loved it. She wore a red skirt with a sports sweater over her shirt and red sneakers on her foot. She had a sign of a dark green with a golden talon on the chest of her sweater, representing her favorite Quidditch team "Holyhead Harpies". She took a spot on the other side of the Headmaster, then, waiting for the last girl.

"Abbygail James" I walked to the front eyes straight forward. I was never used to having all eyes on me when I didn't want them to. Yet, I was proud to be in the center of attention. I wore a blue dress with a brown jacket over it, wearing high black heels to give me height. My favorite trademark, like Oli, is my hair. No, it wasn't like Ol's hair that was blonde. Mine was long and pitch black. I had put my hair into two long braids to show it off. I took my spot next to Lori and the Headmaster continued with the introduction.

"Students, these are the four new transfer girls who will be spending their last two years here in Hogwarts. Now, I hope you will give them the same respect and hospitality as you have given to each other. Girls, lets get you sorted now"

Professor McGonagall returned to the front of the Hall to make another Sorting. "When I call each of you girls to come forward, I will place the Sorting Hat on to your head, and you will be place into your houses. When all of us were sorted and were sent to sit with our houses, I noticed that all of us were separated. Lori was sent to be in Hufflepuff, Oli in Slytherin, El in Ravenclaw, and I in Gryffindor.

I was so caught in being greeted with my new friends, the Headmaster 'sshhhed' us all. Telling us that we we're to be having a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. A girl I was sitting by, Hermione, informed me that they have been having a new DADA teacher year by year recently. When he was about to move on to another topic, the new teacher approached the front. Looking at her outfit, you can tell she was a fan of pink. I learned a lot from Oli to never trust anyone who wore so much pink and looks like a toad.

I even looked around the room and saw that everyone was quiet. It didn't take a pig to know what's wrong; it was the weird attitude the new teacher was sending towards us all.

"Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome and how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up onto me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." saying it slow and sweetly to us all, as if we were all two.

Two twin boys mumbled something about her word being 'unlikely to happen', and a bit of laughter came upon the table. She then started to say a speech about the Ministry and was saying that Hogwarts will be changed into a new proper perfect school. Hermione was a bit taken back at the speech the lady was telling us.

"Let us preserve, what must be preserve. Perfect, what can be perfected, and prove practices that ot' to be prohibited." Saying so sweetly again and giving out a sour giggle at the end.

After Professor Umbridge, which I remember was her name, finished her speech, chatter grew into the room and food began to appear. "So, I'm Ginny, that's Lavender, Angelina, and Alicia. Across from them are Katie, and Parvati, and I'm sure you met Hermione already," a red-headed girl said.

"Nice to meet you all, "I said as I added potatoes on my plate with the rest of my dinner.


End file.
